


Afternoon Naps

by mid_nightowl (orphan_account)



Series: Fire Emblem - Requests [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, In which Selkie is a rambunctious toddler, M/M, Nothing bad happens just husbands looking after a friend's child, Probably the purest thing I've ever written, Request Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mid_nightowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please let her sleep for at least an hour," Silas groaned, face buried in his husband's chest. "I haven't been so tired in all my life. I feel like I just did two marathons."<br/>Kaze let out a sound somewhere between a stifled laugh and a sigh, running his fingers through Silas' hair.<br/>"Selkie is a rambunctious child. I'd be surprised if she slept for longer than fifteen minutes at a time." </p><p>In which Silas and Kaze look after Sakura's two year old daughter on short notice. A request piece for an anonymous requester on Tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Naps

What exactly had they been thinking when they agreed to look after Sakura's daughter for the day?

She'd approached them sometime midmorning, frazzled beyond belief, explaining that there had been an emergency at the hospital on her day off and she was needed in the operating room as soon as possible.  
With nobody around to look after Selkie - at 9am on a Friday morning, almost everyone they knew was working, including Selkie's father - she had turned in desperation to Silas and Kaze, apologising profusely for bothering them on their day off and showering them in gratitude for looking after her daughter on such short notice.

Most of the day after that had been consumed by what they had concluded was a demon possessing a toddler - by 10am they had somehow managed to play every game known to the child at least twice, and with Selkie being as active as she was, it was a fairly exhaustive list. By 12pm Silas had whisked Selkie off of the table for the _fifteenth time_ , fearing that she would fall and break her leg, or worse. By 1pm, Kaze had to slam the cupboard door shut yet again to prevent her from getting to the goodness (or badness, rather) of the household cleaning supplies.

By 2pm, time for the toddler's nap, the couple had ended up collapsed on their bed in exhaustion.

"Please let her sleep for at least an hour," Silas groaned, face buried in his husband's chest. "I haven't been so tired in all my life. I feel like I just did two marathons."  
Kaze let out a sound somewhere between a stifled laugh and a sigh, running his fingers through Silas' hair.  
"Selkie is a rambunctious child. I'd be surprised if she slept for longer than fifteen minutes at a time."  
"And we were thinking about having kids at some point. If this is what it's like, we should just get a dog or something." He joked, of course - Kaze could feel Silas smiling ever so slightly, as though he were trying not to laugh.  
"Well, not all children are as energetic as Selkie. Who knows, we could end up adopting a child whose sleeping patterns put cats to shame."  
The comment earned a snort from Silas, still trying not to laugh lest he wake up Selkie on the other side of the house.  
"So you're saying we should break into Azama's house and adopt Mitama," he said, voice cracking at the strain of holding back laughter.

Before he could respond, the pitter patter of tiny feet silenced them. Sure enough, when they looked over, Selkie was in the doorway, looking at them with round brown eyes and the innocence only a child could have, somehow bushy-tailed and ready to play after a paltry fifteen minute nap. The laughter dwindled rapidly as the couple looked at each other, realising that she would soon be begging them to run around and play with her again.

  

By the time Sakura came to pick up her daughter in the evening, Selkie was completely worn out. She apologised even more to the couple, knowing the kind of activity levels it took to tire out her little one. She'd even offered payment for the day (though it was turned down by both men, since it was an emergency and they had not accepted in order to be rewarded, and if they were honest, it wasn't even all bad looking after the little one. Exhausting, yes, but fun and rewarding in its own way. They almost felt sad to see her leave). 

As it turned out, Selkie had fallen asleep on the car ride home, Sakura had gone straight to bed after dinner, and Silas and Kaze were out before their heads hit the pillow.  
All in all, it seemed to have been a pretty decent day.

**Author's Note:**

> This actually took me 10 minutes to draft and slightly over an hour to write and edit. I've never actually considered this pairing before, so thank you to the anon who requested it from me - it turned out to be a Good Ship(tm)
> 
> I'm also taking more requests, so anyone reading this who enjoyed the piece can feel free to shoot me the request via the commenting or inbox functions, or even via an ask at cranberryduceus.co.vu !!


End file.
